A Father's Hope, A Son's Failure
by Keijo6
Summary: After the death of his legendary father, a young flyer called Liras is struggling to be the leader he was born to be. When potential tragedy strikes his family, he is forced to confront his father's legacy but before everything is said and done, he'll have to pay a heavy price for a valuable lesson.


**A Father's Hope, A Son's Failure**

Grey sky puffies hung heavily over the rolling meadows which were nestled high in the mountains overlooking the surrounding plains. A wide lake glimmered in the middle of those lands but none of that mattered to a certain youthful flyer whose gaze was only fixed upon one mountain rising directly before him or rather a cave inside it. He had flown for hours on end after receiving the message he had feared for so long.

He had long known that his father's life was approaching its end but it had always seemed like he would be able to last at least another day. However, today it seemed like he wouldn't be able to escape that fate for any longer and the young male knew he had to be on his side on that moment.

He panted heavily as he landed on a small ledge at the mouth of a small cave where he was greeted by an old flyer whom he had grown to respect and even like over the seasons. The younger dinosaur wasted no time turning at her and asking in a worried voice.

"H… how is my father, Brighttail? Is he still alive?" He asked, praying he wasn't too late. The female flyer looked at the other dinosaur for a few seconds before nodding at him glumly.

"He is but he is growing weaker by the second, Liras. The word that this will be Olres' last day has already spread far and wide and it is heartening so many have gathered here today." She asked, waving at the scene below the duo. Liras frowned slightly as he looked below himself, only to see hundreds of dinosaurs of all kinds gathered here to bid their savior to his last journey. Liras gasped at that sight but before he could answer, Brighttail spoke to him softly.

"But for now, go see him. He doesn't have much time left." She said to which the male only nodded briefly before doing as he was told. He had visited his father countless times during his illness and he knew exactly where he would be. He walked for a short while before he noticed a pile of leaves that were carried inside to make the great leader's last days as comfortable as possible. However, Olres wanted to show no signs of weakness even now and he had managed to stay in a sitting position, albeit with the help of a few stones around him. Liras asked his father meekly as he stopped before him.

"H… how are you, father? Is… is there something I can do for you?" Were the only things he could say right now. He had been told to come here as quickly as possible and that told him very clearly that there was something important Olres wanted to tell him besides just last goodbyes. Liras had clear idea what that was but truth be told, he didn't quite look forward to that if it were true. Olres' eyes opened slowly and he managed to hide his pain masterfully as he spoke.

"Thank you for coming here this quickly, my son. I… I indeed want to tell you something before… before I'll join my old friends so listen carefully." He said, causing a worried glance to appear to Liras' face. This situation was one he had feared for so long and to finally see his beloved father to pass away before his very eyes. That situation was already nightmarish enough without any extra surprises.

"I just wish I could do something more, Olres. There must be some way for you to live at least a while longer. I… I don't want to lose you." He said, trying to hold back his emotions. He fought back against his tears and he knew very well that they would flow before this meeting was over. Olres smiled slightly as he forced himself into a slightly more comfortable position.

"My time has come, Liras, there is no helping that. Trust me, I don't want to pass on either but I have to ask you to take my place… and my duty." He asked, causing the younger flyer to take an odd look. Of course, he had always known that he'd have to one day assume his place as the herd's leader after Olres but what was this duty he was talking about? He cocked his head sadly, hating to see the withering, fatigued face of his dear father.

"What do you mean by that?" He merely said, feeling his words getting stuck in his throat. Olres leaned slightly forward and gestured Liras to approach him. The latter did as he was told, dreading to learn what his father was going to say. Liras was a highly hedonistic and unambitious flyer and he had a bad feeling that whatever he'd hear would make maintaining those traits that much more difficult. Still, he respected his father and his deeds enough not to question whatever he was going to hear.

"I have never told of it to anyone, my son, but I have carried one duty for dozens of Cold Times now. You know everything about the great war and what happened during it but I have always maintained that my part in it was simply because of my own wisdom and strength. Alas, that is not true." He said, suddenly cringing as another wave of pain washed over him. Liras moved to help the older flyer but Olres simply cast him away. Liras knew better than to question his father and simply decided to allow him to continue.

"I know you will have a hard time believing it, my son, but my knowledge and determination were not from this world. They… they were granted to be by… by my old comrades as well as my enemies who fell on that day, on that wide plain in the middle of the Land of the Dancing Waters." He said, taking a deep breath as he allowed his body to relax a bit more. Liras frowned deeply at those words, starting to shake his head as he looked at his father in clear pity. So, it really seemed like his mind was also growing fainter as his end neared. Liras walked closer to his father and spoke to him softly.

"It is alright, dad. Just try to relax and then we can…" He spoke with saddened eyes but before he got any further, Olres suddenly cast him away and spoke in a surprisingly robust voice considering his condition.

"I'm serious, brat! I remember it as clearly as yesterday! The ones who died in that great battle were there and they told me that… that I was worthy of making sure nothing like it would happen. They gave me all their wisdom and I was able to prevent the end of our kind as well as the death of countless other dinosaurs. Look at me, Liras!" He said, forcing the younger flyer to look at him even if he looked ready to weep as he looked at the increasingly forced breathing of his father. Even Olres' eyes started to fade away but even then, his voice was sharp as he started to speak to his only descendant.

"That is the duty I have to pass on you! The fallen made me promise to pass the charge of using their guidance to my own children in order to make sure nothing like that hell will never happen again! It is required of you to keep this as a secret you will only pass to your own child far in the future but if need be, you must not hesitate to ask for their help! My son, our kind is still on the brink extinction and it could easily be wiped out if the groundwalkers would band together. There are some who would tell you to take back what once was ours but I ask of you, do all in your power to keep the peace and secure a future for us… for all the flyers!" The old flyer spoke in a pleading voice, staring right at Liras with a completely serious expression.

The younger male, however, was left wordless as he heard his father's request. He simply couldn't believe what he had just heard but… it was clear that Olres' mind was still sharp and that he wasn't lying. Liras trusted his father without an end and decided against pushing back against his tale. As for the rest of his plead, he realized immediately that he'd keep that part as he was far too lazy to even dream of leading his herd to any kind of war. Liras let his head fall slightly as he took his father's hand and looked him back in the eyes as he spoke.

"I promise you, father. Trust in me: I will never allow our kind to descend to that level as long as I live. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I'm just…" He was about to start when he suddenly noticed Olres starting to cough weakly, gasping for air. Liras rushed to his side, trying to help him take another breath but he then noticed the older flyer merely give him an encouraging nod. Liras finally felt a warm tear flowing down his cheek as he felt his father's breaths growing fainter by the second. He started to sob deeply and in this terrible moment, he whispered to the older flyer's ear.

"Thank you for everything you did, dad. I love you." He said as he noticed Olres closing his eyes slowly, letting out one, long breath before turning completely still. Liras fell to his knees, starting to cry next to the dead flyer, not able to believe this dreaded day had finally arrived. To most, Olres was a name that raised hope and faith in the future but to Liras, he was just… his father. All the memories of their times together, all of the lessons he taught him… the young male felt tears flowing down his cheeks as he looked at the content smile that had been Olres' very last expression in this world.

Minutes passed on slowly as Liras slowly started to accept the inevitable. His father was gone and with his passing, he was now the leader of the herd… and apparently some kind of guardian of Olres' secret. Liras knew he had been trained for this day all his life but that didn't make things any easier. Yet, he knew what his charge was now. He'd have to inform of his father's death… and assume his rightful place. Trying to force back his tears, Liras walked back to the mouth of the cave where he was again greeted by the elderly Brighttail, Olres' old friend and a deputy of the herd. She looked glumly at Liras and stated the obvious fact she could read from Liras' face.

"I can see his life has ended, Liras. Am I correct?" She asked, looking as the younger flyer took a deep breath and nodded at her. Liras gulped deeply, not really even wanting to do the next part but for now, he accepted it as something he knew he had to do for his father's sake. The youthful flyer walked to the edge of a nearby cliff and glanced at the members of his herd as well as to the lone members of other kinds who had been sent to honor the great flyer's passing. Yet, Liras' face was a tired and lifeless one as he spoke, equally bothered by his sorrow as well as his pure distaste at holding any kinds of speeches.

"To my utmost sorrow, I have to tell you the horrible truth. Only a short while ago Olres passed into the Great Beyond. I was there by his side and he died as he lived: even in his last moments, he asked me to make sure our kinds will forever more stay in peace with each other. I intend to fulfill his simple request as a small payment for everything he did for us as the leader of my father's old herd and as his successor. I thank you all for gathering here and I will give him the farewell he deserves this evening. That is all I have to say now." He spoke dully but even then, he could hear nothing but cheers for his new position and manifestations of great sorrow.

Liras, however, turned around and took a deep sigh, already cursing his new position with all his heart. He'd fulfill his duty but even then, his expression told Brighttail that he prayed deeply this part would never have been his. He slowly walked away to a silent spot, hoping to gather the courage to recover from his great loss and to face the future that inevitably waited for him.

A slight smile formed to the flyer's face as he gulped down another large berry and felt the rays of the Bright Circle fall upon his body. Liras looked at the wide plains before him with a content look, not willing to ask for anything more than his daily dose of good food, bathing and pretty females. During his leaders as the leader of his herd, the flyer had grown very fat and he knew there were many ugly rumors about him among his followers. However, he knew his authority wouldn't be questioned due to the name of his father and that fact provided him with the peace of mind he wanted. Liras slowly brought another berry to his beak but before he could swallow it, he heard a sweet voice speak to him.

"Do you have a brief moment, daddy?" Was the simple question to which Liras sighed slightly but even then, the smile on his face never left. He turned to look at the young girl whose large eyes seemed to stare right into his soul. The older dinosaur spoke to his daughter in a soft but determined voice.

"If you're willing to wait a while, I guess. But not just yet." He said simply, not willing to rise from this comfortable spot for nearly any price. However, the younger dinosaur was far from content with the answer and she moved closer to Liras and this time, her voice was far more annoyed.

"That's what you say every time but then something else happens and you'll forget everything about me, Terin and Highsoar! It has been ages since you've taught us anything or even played with us!" She cried, causing the male to rise to a sitting position with a slight frown, forced to admit his daughter wasn't wrong. He loved his children deeply but… but there were times when he'd simply hope some other member of the herd could watch over them a bit more. However, he had promised this much to his late mate and if there was one thing Liras was, he was an honest and loyal flyer. He glanced at the sky before he gave his answer.

"I'm afraid you are right, Valia. There's just so much work… but I guess I can spare a while to you and the others, if that's what you really want." He said while speaking to the girl. A surprised smile rose to Valia's face, not having expected his father to actually accept her request. Her eyes widened as she gave her answer, already turning to head towards her siblings.

"Thank you so much, daddy! Come, foll…"

"Liras, we have something you have to hear without any delays! It is beyond urgent!" A female voice, which belonged to a flyer called Amber, cried as she landed in front of Liras, accompanied by Brighttail and a third deputy called Pari. The fat flyer looked at the newcomer dryly, rolling his eyes as he looked at her.

"Well, what is it now, Amber? I hope you're not wasting my time." He said but before the female could answer, Valia cried to her father in an enraged voice.

"B… but you promised, daddy! You can't just…" She cried but before she got any further, Liras snapped at her, clearly not willing to hear the rest of his daughter's objection.

"And I won't break my word, Valia! I promise you that I will deal with this interruption soon enough so just wait here. I'll be back before you know it." He said while giving the younger flyer a quick wink. The girl was clearly unimpressed by her father's words but even then, she was happy that he hadn't completely forgotten his promise. The three deputies looked at Liras in clear displeasure but they knew their chances of changing his behavior were beyond low. They turned around to head for a quieter place and Liras wasted no time following them.

Heavy panting accompanied the highest-ranking dinosaur's landing as his heavy bulk was making flying increasingly difficult for him. Still, Liras decided against giving that any thought as the only thing he wanted right now was to simply get over this meeting as quickly as possible. He took a stern expression as he asked Amber sharply.

"Well, what is it? I expect it to be something of more importance than what you usually tell me." He said, frowning deeply as he looked at the smaller female. She had long despised Liras' attitude towards leading but even then, she knew he was her only chance of wielding at least some power within the herd. Knowing that, Amber wasted no time giving her answer as respectfully as possible.

"I'm sure it is, honored leader. Not far to the south, large herds of spiketails and threehorns have engaged in a violent battle over a fertile plain and it seems like it'll be an extremely bloody struggle. Liras, I beg you, order your herd once the battle is over and finish what remains of those cursed landwalkers and take back what once was ours! We can still reclaim our place in this world if we just take the right opportunities!" She spoke, looking Liras in the eyes all the while. The male's face darkened as he heard those words but before he could answer, Brighttail snapped at the other female.

"Just forget it, Amber! Liras, please don't listen to her. This isn't what your father would have wanted. Honor his memory and prevent as much of this bloodshed as you simply can and those herds will be forever allied to ours! Olres showed us the right path and we have to follow it as closely as we simply can!" She spoke, causing Amber to give her a beyond annoyed look. She snapped back at the older female toxically, having long hoped that she'd finally head to the Great Beyond.

"Olres' path would only lead us to grow old and die in these pitiful lands whereas the entire world is our birthright! We have to…" She started but Pari cut her short in a low and even mournful voice.

"You know that is simply not possible, Amber. We have no choice but to stay here and hope that one day our children will be far more numerous than they are today. Liras, I have to agree with Brighttail on this issue." He spoke, causing Liras to roll his eyes. He had already heard enough and this meeting had ended up right as he had expected.

"All three of you should know very well by now how I'll answer! Amber, propose more bloodshed one more time and I'll relieve you of your duties for good. We'll never regain what we lost and even if we could do it, I wouldn't risk the future of our very kind for such a folly. Brighttail and Pari, you should also learn that we do not exist to solve some pathetic landwalkers' problems and possibly be drawn to their stupid feuds in the process! We are not going to act in any way when it comes to that conflict!" He cried, earning appalled but unsurprised gazes from his deputies. It was clear none of them were content with the answer but only Brighttail was confident enough to speak against her leader.

"But we can't pass this opportunity! Liras, if you are even nhalf the leader your father was…" She started but the male wouldn't let her finish. His voice was frigid as he gave his answer, regretting he even needed his deputies' help in securing his rule.

"Don't tell me about how my father would have led! He might have had his role in our history but I am simply willing to secure our safety in the best way I can! Olres entrusted me with this burden, not you! Is that clear?" He asked, looking at the elderly female in the eyes. Brighttail knew very well that the only reason Liras did nothing regarding this issue was his own laziness and lack of ambition but she also knew there was nothing she could do to change his mind. The old female bowed, barely able to hide her disgust and disappointment about what Olres' once-celebrated son had become.

"Very well, my leader. We will do as you say." She said, each of the deputies radiating disappointment and annoyance about this meeting. Liras, however, smiled slightly, more than glad he could now keep his promise to his daughter. Maybe this day wouldn't be utterly wasted after all.

The wind whistled within the flyer's ears as he prepared to land onto the familiar plains below him. He was more than glad to be back as he absolutely hated these kinds of meetings with other herd leaders who wanted to meet him simply to say that their relationship with Olres' heir is strong enough. Not only did Liras find them boring, he couldn't stand the clear hypocrisy of his peers. None of them wanted to achieve anything concrete in addition to consolidating their position in the eyes of their followers. Even then, that meeting was now done and he'd gladly spend the rest of the day quietly without further interruptions…

"Dad, at last you're here! We've waited for you for hours!" Liras' eyes widened as he heard the young boy's voice. Of all the things he had wanted to hear on this moment, the alarmed voice of hi son was one of the last ones. He landed besides the younger flyer and answered him urgently.

"What is it, Terin? What's wrong?" He asked, waving his companions to leave the scene. The boy looked pleadingly at his father and spoke to him in clear alarm and sorrow.

"It… it is Valia, daddy! She has got really sick since the morning!" He said, causing his father to kneel to Terin's height and placing his hands on his shoulders.

"What happened? Where is she?" He asked, staring deep into the child's eyes. Terin gulped as he spoke, even tears starting to slowly form in his eyes.

"I don't know why but as we woke up, she started to vomit heavily and she is too weak to do anything! Let's not waste any more time!" He cried, the older flyer doing immediately as he was told. Suddenly, everything felt so very empty as he could very well see just how horrified Terin actually was. If anything happened to Valia… no, he'd have to believe that she'd be well in the end. He counted seconds as he noticed his son slowly starting to land near the family's sleeping spot. The fat flyer's eyes widened as he saw the small form lying on a rock, clearly in agony over whatever was wrong with her. Liras wasted no time heading to her side, raising her hand with his hand.

"I'm here, dear. How are you feeling? Please, answer me!" He pleaded as he felt that the girl's forehead felt like it was burning. He could immediately see that she was extremely weak but he was heartened as he saw her slowly opening her eyes. That moment brought great relief to the older flyer even if Valia's voice was beyond meek.

"Daddy… is it you? I… I'm just f…" She said before her voice failed completely and she fell back to her old position. Liras' heart skipped a beat but noticed immediately that she was still alive. He was just about to call for help when he saw a familiar flyer approach him from beyond. The leader had seldom needed the healer's help but it seemed like he had already taken a look at the sick girl. The old dinosaur's wrinkled face was beyond grave as he addressed the heavier male.

"Your sons already asked me before and I've already done everything I could." He said extremely oddly but those words only served to annoy Liras further. He immediately addressed the old flyer and demanded him in a threatening voice.

"And? Don't test my patience and just tell me how long it'll take for her to recover and what we can do to shorten that time!" He said, not willing to believe what he'd just heard. The healer looked at Liras with his nearly-blind eyes and he coughed briefly before he answered the higher-ranked flyer.

"That is something I'm afraid I can't tell you, my leader. Her illness is a very dangerous one and I must admit I'm not sure how to fight against it." He said, causing Liras' heart to drop immediately. Was the old fool trying to fool him? He had been long-respected within the herd but here he was, telling that he wouldn't be able to help this one time his help was actually needed? Liras walked closer to the other flyer and revealed his teeth in clear threat.

"Nonsense! No one here knows more about helping others than you do! Now, get to work or I'll banish you from our herd this very moment!" He cried but the older flyer merely sighed deeply as he gave his answer.

"Do it if you have to, Liras, but you have to understand that even I have limitations to what can I do. Valia's fever might very well go away by itself but every moment things stay like this, it'll become more and more likely she won't be able to recover. I'm sorry, honored leader, but that is the whole truth." He said, making liras' previously confrontational expression turn into resignation. Of course he knew that the other dinosaur didn't have a real reason to lie to him but… he simply wasn't willing to accept the truth just yet. He quickly snarled at the healer before turning back to look at his daughter whose breathing seemed to be becoming more and more difficult by the second.

"Be on your way, then, and make sure to stay away from my path for a long while! Go, now!" Liras looked as the healer nodded sadly and did as he was told. The former ignored his departure, instead kneeling by Valia's side, praying deep within his mind as the seconds passed slowly.

_I'll do my all to make sure you'll be okay, Valia. I promise this to you._

* * *

However, things didn't seem to be getting any better by the time the Bright Circle rose on the following day. Liras had stayed by his daughter's side the whole time, his two sons sleeping a little further away from their sister. To make things even worse, Valia was showing no signs that her fever was growing weaker, if anything, it had grown worse. Inside, Liras had already started to give up hope, the old healer's words haunting his thoughts without an end. Valia's sickness had come like a sky fire out of the blue and in less than a day, it had brought the little girl to the brink of her last fight.

Another tear fell from the obese flyer's eyes as he looked at the hapless sight, not willing to accept that this was really happening. His three children were the old things that still remained of his dear mate who had been surprised by a sharptooth on the previous Cold Time. He had ledged to protect their children after that tragedy but now, it seemed like he wouldn't be able to keep even that promise. Liras started to weep deeply as he bowed towards the girl, speaking to her in a trembling voice.

"Valia, I'd do absolutely anything to make you feel even a little bit better… and to make sure you'll get through this. Absolutely anything…" He sobbed, regretting that he didn't receive even the slightest sign from the girl that she had even noticed his presence. At this pace, the final farewell would come all too soon, not even two seasons after the departure of his mate. The flyer's beak fell deeper by the second… before his eyes suddenly flashed open.

There was something he could do after all! His father's secret was still his to guard and if the spirits had been able to teach so much to Olres, then they certainly could tell him how he could save his beloved daughter! Hope suddenly seemed to surge into Liras' heart as he thought about his last meeting with this father. He knew just where to look for that help and at this moment, the flyer didn't even consider questioning Olres' story. He suddenly flew a bit further downhill from his daughter and called one certain flyer to attend him. it wasn't long until he saw Brighttail's familiar form approached him, the previous disappointment still evident in her voice. The female's voice was heavy as he addressed her leader.

"What is it this time, Liras? Ask and I will do my best to make things so." Her face revealed no excitement at whatever was coming but when Liras finally gave his answer, the older flyer's eyes widened immediately.

"Brighttail, you have been my and my father's most loyal servant for as long as I can remember and I'm willing to reward it with a special honor. I'm leaving the herd for a day or two and I am appointing you to safeguard it in my stead." He said dryly, willing to start his journey as quickly as possible. It would take him at least one day and night to reach the Land of the Dancing Waters and he wanted to waste as little time as possible. Brighttail jaw dropped as she tried to stutter some kind of answer.

"B… but the herd needs Olres' heir to lead them! You can't just leave like t…" She started but before she could any further, Liras stepped forward and snapped at the female in a voice that confirmed he wanted to hear no further objections.

"Right now, someone another needs me far more than this herd. Accept my charge or I'll pass it to another of my deputies." He said simply, knowing that Brighttail wouldn't be able to decline that request. She tried to say something but after a few seconds, she sighed in resignation before giving her answer.

"Very well, my leader. I'll do it. But at the very least, tell me where you are heading to! We deserve to know at least that much!" She asked, not liking this in the least. She had little confidence within the male and these kinds of decisions only reinforced that impression. The fat flyer, however, just turned around and gave a short and ambiguous answer.

"It is something I cannot tell you, Brighttail. May the Bright Circle smile upon you in my absence." He said before taking off, only the elderly female's worried eyes on his back. All her life, Brighttail had tried to help Liras on his journey and she even genuinely cared for him but slowly, she was accepting the fact that he could never be the leader the herd deserved. She shook her head before heading to inform the rest of the flyers about what had just come to pass.

* * *

The dawn was a rather cold one even if there was not even the slightest hint of a breeze in the air. To Liras, it seemed like all the air in the world was standing still as he looked at the wide forests below him. He hadn't stopped to rest for a moment since his departure from his herd and he panted deeply, cursing that he was forced to carry his heavy belly the entire time on this long flight. However, to his relief, he knew he had already arrived in the Land of the Dancing Waters as he looked at the wide rivers below him. Far in the distance, a heavy rumble of the falling waters could be heard, causing a slight smile to appear on the flyer's face. He had heard so many stories about this place from his father that he knew just where he was heading to. Great relief flowed through his body as he turned his wings downward, able to simply glide the rest of the way to his destination.

A slight frown appeared on the male's face as his feet touched the ground as he could see nothing but ordinary forest everywhere around him. He wasn't sure about what he had expected to see but this was rather underwhelming. Even then, Olres had mentioned that the battle had been waged near those two falling waters as this place had been on the path leading to the last strongholds of the flyers on the nearby mountains. This was the right place but… where were the spirits Olres had spoken of? Right now, this didn't seem unlike any other woodland he had seen before and that made the flyer's earlier optimism take a serious blow.

However, that momentary discouragement didn't last long. After all, what would prevent any dinosaur from walking here and reveal his father's secret if everybody knew of it? There had to be a reason Olres had entrusted him with this secret and made it his duty to wield this secret with wisdom. A slight grin rose to the flyer's face as he turned his gaze slightly upward and called into the dark dawn.

"If anyone hears my words, know that I am Liras, the son and heir of the mighty Olres! If that means anything to you, reveal yourselves to me at once!" The flyer wasn't sure what to expect but he couldn't deny his disappointment as he received no signs that he was doing anything else but shouting by himself in the middle of nowhere. If the situation was any less serious, he would have most likely just turned on his heels and forgotten about this pitiful trip. However, his daughter's life was at the balance and he simply couldn't leave this place just yet. He shouted again, his voice louder than before.

"My father passed the duty of guarding this place to me during his dying breath and I am more than willing to use your, the respected dead's, power to keep order and balance in our world. I ask you to hear my request now!" He said, looking for any movement around himself. He only prayed his calls wouldn't lure any sharpteeth towards him but this was a risk he was willing to take. Liras' courage was already starting to fade as he heard a whisper which already resembled a breath of the wind in his ear.

"Olres will be missed forever as there will never again be other flyer like him. It remains to be seen if you are even worthy of calling yourself his son…" Liras frowned deeply at those words, slowly noticing light spots of light around himself. His heart started to beat faster and faster as he looked at that unnatural sight but he stood his ground without his expression giving a glimpse of any kind of fear and hesitation. He gave his answer in a steady voice, knowing he wasn't in any kind of danger as his father would have mentioned it before his death.

"I cannot say if I'm worthy of that honor and right now, I don't care. All I care about is saving my little daughter, Valia, who is in the danger of succumbing to a vicious disease. I came here to ask you to tell me how to save here as my father told me you hold tremendous wisdom about practically every question a flyer will face it in their lives." He said, holding his breath as he waited for an answer. Everything would depend on it even if Liras tried to close the possibility of the spirits declining his request away from his mind. He looked with concern as the lights started to gather around him but even then, he was ready to face whatever was to come. The next voice he heard was a low female one but he couldn't say from which direction it was coming.

"You want us to save your daughter? Certainly, your father told we helped him only to end that endless bloodshed that threatened to exterminate the flyer kind as a whole? The bloodshed that had already killed tens of thousands of other dinosaurs? What makes you think we are going to solve your petty personal problems?" She asked, making Liras' heart drop immediately. Yes, he knew his request was different than his father's had been but the male wasn't going to listen anyone calling his request "petty". His voice trembled as he gave his answer, hoping he could get his message through as soon as possible.

"I am aware of that, yes. However, my kind isn't in conflict right now and I have no need for those kinds of requests. It is because of that that my request is humbler but in any case, I ask you to fulfill it, in the name of my father and everything good in this world." He said, his confidence starting to slowly fail. The situation didn't feel all that promising and he wasn't receiving any signs that his journey would be a success. That impression was only reinforced by the reaction his words received. Another one of the lights approached the flyer and spoke in a dry voice.

"In the name of your father? We gave your father the permission to pass the word forward but the reason we helped him was that he was a flyer whose heart held not one trace of malice, or treachery towards another dinosaur and he was willing to strive for a common goal without tiring. The same cannot be said of you." He said, causing Liras' frown to only deepen. The long flyer looked around himself in annoyance not liking what he had just heard. He cleared his throat and answered without any hesitation.

"My past deeds are none of your business and even if it were, you'd still be mistaken. I've dedicated all my life to keeping my herd safe and allow the flyers as a whole recover from what my father was forced to go through! I've fulfilled the duty he gave me and I'm proud of what I have accomplished!" He bellowed, hoping to end this discussion before it got any further. Inside, not even the fat flyer himself believed his own words but he didn't care about it in the least. Yet, he'd soon regret that outburst dearly as another of the lights joined its companions.

"All you've accomplished has been to turn yourself into an obese bellydragger and there is nothing worthy of your father's pride in your "accomplishments"! You have kept the peace but in the process, you've abandoned the other kinds to their fates! You allowed the spiketails and threehorns devastate each other those few cycles of the Night Circle ago even if you would have had the power to stop it! Your father would have acted as would have any flyer worthy of our help!" The voice cried, finally causing Liras' sentiment darken completely. Inside, he knew that was true. He had refused to act simply because he didn't want to force himself to commit to such an ordeal. The male's composure started to fail and his jaw shook slightly as he bowed before the lingering spirits and spoke to them in a slow, pleading voice.

"You are right. I haven't failed my duty but neither have I been even close to being the leader Olres was. But please, do not punish my daughter for it. She hasn't done any of the mistakes I have. I pray you to help me this one time." He spoke as he looked at the circling lights around himself which seemed to stop still. Only now he realized that there were hundreds, even thousands of those lights around himself, confirming his father's words without a doubt. These were the victims of the great battle, willing to help those who would genuinely want to make the world even a slightly better place in order to make sure nothing like that war would come to pass ever again.

Seconds passed slowly and Liras slowly closed and opened his eyes as he waited for the answer. Inside, a clear fear started to rise within him that his request would be rejected but that didn't make the eventual confirmation any easier. It wasn't long before another female voice spoke to Liras in an apologetic but determined tone.

"Liras, this meeting as good as over. Even if we could trust you that you won't use any knowledge we would give you unwisely, you simply are not worthy of our help. Besides, there are some things in life that you simply have to accept. Leave and return on the day you are worthy of our pride." The voice said, making the entire world freeze around Liras. It… it simply couldn't end like this! There was no way he could give up his quest because a few self-centered spirits wouldn't help him even if they had all the power to do so! Something seemed to give in within Liras as he suddenly stepped forward and yelled in loud, thundering voice.

"Olres gave me the charge of using your power wisely and by the Bright Circle, that is exactly what I am planning to do! I order you to help me as the guardian of this forest and the safekeeper of this world! Now, stop this nons…" He started but as he shouted, the lights started to disappear one by one until the male was left bellowing back into the air. It wasn't long until Liras realized his folly and before he could even think of what had happened, he felt tears starting to flow down his cheeks. His only hope had just betrayed him and here he was, left only with the option of returning to witness his daughter's death. Desperate wails rang through the woodland as Liras fell to his knees, sobbing inconsolably.

Within a few hours, the skies answered to the usually-smug flyer's sorrow. One drop of sky water followed another until the entire land was buried under a curtain of heavy sky puffies. One couldn't even see the canopy of the trees from the ground as the water battered the forest but right now, Liras didn't even truly scare he could only stare at a wide fast water, looking at his own reflection in disgust and regret. He hadn't even noticed the passing of the time, his mind only dwelling in the memories of his times with his daughter.

Right now, he would have given anything if he could have changed even one of the times he had declined to spend time with his children in order to simply indulge his own sedentary lifestyle. Inside, he knew that Olres would shake his hand in disappointment if he saw his son right now but the only thing Liras wanted only to save his sole daughter from her fate but… but there was nothing he could do about it anymore.

Not the best healers of his herd could do anything to help her and even his last resort had failed him. A hateful grin appeared on his broken face as he thought about the recent meeting, outrage building inside his mind. It was true that he himself wasn't worthy of anybody's help but Valia certainly was! In this moment, Liras cursed bitterly as he thought about his "duty", all of it only making him feel more miserable. He had been the guardian of this secret but even it had turned its back at him! They had themselves said he wasn't worthy of his father's position which certainly wasn't something that made Liras feel any better.

Inside, a small voice told the obese flyer that this simply wasn't the end. There was still time to accept the spirits' words and to become the flyer his flyer had always wanted. However, that voice was seriously challenged by his bitterness against everything that had happened. He had been given this charge he had never wanted after which his daughter was being taken away from him by some cruel twist of fate and now he was being told it was his fault he couldn't save her? Liras spat in the middle of his own reflection that was already being obstructed by the sky water. This was just complete crap and no matter what, he wouldn't accept the blame for the spirits' ref…

Suddenly, the entire sky was lighted by a massive bolt of sky fire that hit the forest on the other side of the fast water. The following sound made the dinosaur's blood run cold but even then, he couldn't care about it in the least. Soon enough, he'd have to start his journey back and simply accept that which he simply couldn't accept. For a brief moment, Liras even thought that drowning himself into the river would be a better alternative… unless he realized the growing blazes caused by the sky fires in the nearby areas. The flames reflected from Liras' eyes as another idea suddenly formed within his mind.

With any luck, he would be able to find some long branch that was only partly burning and bring it back to the spirits part of the forest and demand them to pass their knowledge on him if they wished to save their home. A clear grin rose to Liras' face as he thought about his upcoming triumph before he suddenly remembered his father's words again. He was the protector of this forest, one that was supposed to wield this gift for the good of his herd and for the good of his kind. His request had already been rejected and inside, the flyer knew his father would never have accepted his plan. And sure enough, an unmistakable sting of guilt arose within him, pleading not to take this radical step from which there would be no return.

Even then, Liras knew his decision had already been made as he thought about the pitiful form of his sick daughter. He would leave no stone unturned in his effort to save her and no ghost or even his father would stand in the way of a goal this righteous! A determination very seldom seen within the slothful leader radiated everywhere around him as he took off towards the burning forest, a failure not even appearing as a real possibility within his mind.

The temperature rose tremendously the closer Liras got to the flames and he realized that he'd have to be beyond careful if he wanted to avoid burning his lungs from the many clouds of smoke everywhere around him. The flyer's breaths grew increasingly painful and Liras knew he'd have to get away from here before…

Suddenly, one detail within the corner of his eye caused the flyer to dash to his left with all his might. Liras could even feel the fire touching his feet as he dodged the falling branch that nearly took him down below it. The flyer panted deeply as he tried to catch his breath, seldom forced to stress his body like this. He looked at the fallen branch, more than thankful he had managed to avoid getting hit by it but it didn't take long before he realized that it was just what he was looking for. Only a small part of its base was burning and it'd take many minutes until it would be entirely consumed. Liras took a deep breath as he approached the branch, hoping he'd be able to carry its weight for this distance.

At first, it felt like he wouldn't be able to lift his burden off the ground and he nearly gave up that effort in growing frustration. However, he also realized that the branch was growing lighter by the moment and soon enough, he finally managed to take off, sweat already dripping down his cheeks. Being forced to carry both his own and the branch's weight was almost too much for his wings but somehow, he found the courage to carry on as he thought about everything that was at stake here. He'd force those damned ghosts to cooperate with him and in the process, take the position that had always been his birthright!

Liras cringed deeply as he flew over the river, his eyes fixed on his goal that was growing closer by the second. Soon enough, he'd be able to get rid of his burden and his family would stay together for many more seasons… the tubby flyer could already feel the flames starting to burn his feet as he dropped the branch to the foot of one of the larger trees, more than pleased by the fact that the sky water was growing weaker by the moment. Liras prayed deeply as he looked at the branch, praying the fire would spread to the nearby tree after which his plan would be a guaranteed success.

For a moment, it seemed the fire would simply die out as it grew weaker by the second. Liras was already preparing for another failure… before a few sparks could be seen in the tree, followed by increasingly thick smokes… and finally small flames. The fire was reflected by Liras' eyes as he crossed his hands, an unbelieving grin forming on his face. He had done it! Soon enough, this entire woodland would drown in fire and at that point, the spirits would be in his mercy! In this moment, Liras truly believed his father had been capable of practically anything and he wasn't in any way concerned about his ability to stop the fire in the coming minutes.

The flyer took a few steps back as the flames spread to other trees, also engulfing the green ground easily. Liras rose to his wings and cried with a clear triumph in his voice.

"If you do not want to help me willingly, you won't leave me with any choice! Now, help me to douse these flames and tell me how to save my daughter! This is your last chance!" He cried, looking as more and more of the forest caught fire. At first, there was nothing unusual to be seen but this time, he wasn't taken aback by that fact in the least. However, when the inevitable happened, none of it went the way flyer had expected.

One by one, the lights reappeared from the burning forest but Liras couldn't help but realize that some of them were vanishing into then air alongside with the trees, one detail making him more than a bit disturbed. Were the ghosts somehow connected to the forest itself or was that just some odd coincidence? Even then, he wasn't given much time to ponder such things before the lights surrounded him completely. This time, it felt like he was hearing the despising words of thousands of dinosaurs at once but he didn't take one step back. It felt like his entire body had frozen still as he heard the answer.

"We already knew you were an embarrassment to your father but you're doing everything in your power to ruin his name as well as well as that of all flyers! We will never bow to any of your demands and now, you will pay the price for your deed!" The voices cried but even then, Liras didn't feel even the slightest hesitation, instead looking at the swirling lights with a defiant expression.

"I don't care what you think but you have no choice but to help me! Your other option is to burn to the ground alongside with your home!" He cried, willing to see his gamble to the end. However, when he received his next answer, he finally realized he had failed.

"Most of us will survive this but we will make sure no flyer like you will ever again cause an outrage like this! In order to save your father from even more shame, we will relieve you of your "duty" and put you back to your rightful place in this world! Get out of these lands you bastard!" Liras suddenly felt his entire world starting to spin and his consciousness to fail as the lights started to engulf his entire vision…

* * *

The first thing that greeted the flyer's returning consciousness was the repulsive taste of mud which was flowing into his beak. Liras could hardly even tell whether he was awake or not as he started to move his fingers and hands. The day had already ended and Liras could see darkness swiftly falling upon the land. He was mostly submerged by the wet soil and he shivered in disgust as he noticed large ground crawlers running on his wings and his back.

However, that sensation wasn't even close to being the worst thing in the once-proud leader's mind. His felt completely empty and he couldn't even really say why he was here or what he was doing. Yes, Valia had fallen sick and he had tried to help her by… by trying to find that something which had given Olres the power he had needed in his own struggles!

For a short while, Liras tried to again rise to his wings until the rest of what had happened fell upon him. He had failed and… and now he couldn't remember even distantly where all of that had happened. That part of his memory had been completely wiped away, replaced by an endless sense of failure. Even now, Liras realized that whatever had happened had been something sickening but even worse were the implications.

Now, he had no way to save his daughter and even worse, Olres' words returned to haunt his thoughts. It had been up to him to safeguard his father's secret but now… now he just knew he had failed that promise for good. If another one would one day come, he'd be powerless to stop it and in the process, he had robbed his kind from one of its most potent defenses. Liras started to sob as he allowed his head drop back into the mud as the full implications of his failure filled his mind. He wasn't worthy of his position, worthy of his children, hardly even worthy of living.

But even then… Liras knew his herd deserved to know what had happened to the one they had been taught to see as their savior one day. Olres' memory was too important for them for him to just throw it away for good or at least without any kind of final goodbye. And if he were to be accepted back by his children and his herd, he'd just might well attempt to one day repay his debt to those he had harmed and failed and to strive to be the flyer he had been supposed to be. With his mind full of regret, Liras rose to his wings to confront whatever was waiting for him.

* * *

The following day was already growing old before Liras could see the familiar hills rising far within the distance. His fatigue was even worse than before but this time, he didn't care. The flyer's heart was heavy with the knowledge of what would await him as he had barely been able to accept his mate's passing. Inside, he wasn't even sure whether he could face the reality anymore but he owed it to everyone, including his father who charge he had pitifully betrayed.

His heart froze as his feet touched the soft grass as his gaze focused on the small form not far for him. He could already see that his daughter's life had ended not a long time ago. Liras could feel tears falling down his cheeks as he walked besides the poor flyer, kneeling by her side and weeping silently. He had already accepted what would await him out here but even then, it didn't make looking at her closed eyes any easier. The flyer could only weep bitterly as he spoke silently.

"Goodbye, my daughter. I did what I could… I'm just so sorry…"

He stood still for many more seconds, not even noticing two young flyers approaching him from behind. The duo stopped by their father's side and asked him with teary eyes.

"Where were you all this time, daddy? She… she's gone! Valia's gone!" The two voices cried simultaneously, immediately confirming Liras' fears. The male took a deep breath as his heart broke in two and he embraced his two sons.

"I know, Terin. I know, Highsoar. I did my all… I'm so sorry." Was all he could say as his eyes landed on the small flyer not far from him. He could see the truth with his own eyes. He had already been forced to accept the inevitable… but the sorrow of his children was something he could hardly bear. Highsoar looked his father in the eyes, crying to him with all his might.

"Why weren't you here, daddy? You could have saved her if you hadn't ran away!" He cried, causing Liras to sniff his sobs away for a moment. The younger flyer's childish comment mixed with the sick reality… Liras nearly lost his entire composure as he struggled to answer.

"Sometimes you simply can't change some things, my son. This was one of those times." He simply said before he saw another flyer landing beside him. She wasn't someone Liras wanted to meet right now but he knew better than to drive her away. Brighttail looked at her leader with worried eyes and spoke to him carefully.

"Thank goodness you're back, my honored leader! I know my timing is far from optimal but I just wanted to tell you that the herd is yours to lead once again. Shall I take my leave or do you wish something of me?" She asked, already preparing to take off. At first, Liras was preparing to accept her request but then one thing rose to his mind. He didn't break his embrace with his remaining children as he answered to the elderly dinosaur.

"Tell the others that from now on, I will make sure to lead for the good of our herd… for every last of us." He said as he nodded sadly at his children. The two boys glanced at Liras with an unsure look but Brighttail gave the male a brief smile. She had learned during her long life that sometimes a personal tragedy would lead to a great change within a dinosaur and it seemed like whatever had happened during Liras' absence, she felt a wave of hope washing over her that she hadn't experienced in countless seasons. She nodded at Liras in approval before she spread her wings.

"I will, honored Liras. With pleasure." She said before taking off and within a few seconds, disappeared into the darkening evening.

* * *

**And thus concludes my Gang of Five May prompt response. It is a fic that I hope tells a bit more about Separate Ways' backstory as I felt the Land of the Dancing Waters needed some more explaining before appearing in my main story. I'd like to hear some thoughts whether the main premise behind Olres' secret worked at least somewhat well as it will also have a great role in the Separate Ways soon enough. That being said, I also hope you liked this story and see you with my next chapter.**


End file.
